User blog:Panchamp98/Write my life ~ Panchamp98
Hello, my name is Panchamp or as many of you know, my name is Lak. This is a little, Write my life that I am writing to tell you my life, so, here it is: Me as a baby: I was born on January 28th, 2001, in the hospital somewhere outside of LA. When I popped out, my umbilical cord was wrapped around my neck so couldn't breath but I was fine, I was born with a sickness I can't remember and also, a heart murmur. I grew up and I have vague memories of my past, one is of my crawling over a baby gate to get to my mom and dad, another is wanting to go down the hall but my dad saying no because someone was asleep. But enough about memories and me as a baby, let's talk about me in school, starting with kindergarten. The school leading up to where I am right now: My life was good when I was in California, I had many friends, Kindergarten was a bad year though, I had problems with my class and I wasn’t exactly the all for it type. First grade and second grade I can’t say much about because most of those grades was a blur but I know they were good years. Third grade came around and it was my best grade back then, that was before it all started, fourth grade came. My annoyingness came along and ruined everything, people started to turn away from me. People started to glare at me, people started saying I was gay, many other things. Despite that, I still had many friends. The worst of all the grades I’ve been in so far… fifth grade was the worst, first new kids come and they bash on me and make fun of me, I meet Konnor, more people don’t like me, girls start giving me weird looks, everything was chaos. But then, even though after everything still remained the same, my crush from the fourth came back, Alyssa was kind and nice to me when she moved back, she still is today. You have no idea how happy I was that fifth was over, though, I was despising going back to school at the end of break. But sixth was better than fifth, I began to become more mature and I got more friends, people invited me to things but besides that, there were still downfalls, Konnor was in my class, along with his friend and another kid that doesn’t like me. Me and Konnor’s rivalry had heightened that year BUT, I still remained ahead and gained friends while he lost a lot of friends. Come seventh grade, Konnor started to get less friends and now I have more, even if I am still annoying (which is rare now because I’m now the quite type in school). I’m doing okay in school but otherwise, I made a move on Alyssa two weeks ago as a secret admirer poem and she came up to me at lunch and said “I wanna keep it, it’s sweet” so I’m guessing she rejected me, oh well, I tired lol. I still have a long life and this is just … I dunno, not that much of it. Category:Blog posts